Jutsus
Through your journey as a shinobi in the world of Shinobi Rising, players will be able to learn a vast amount of jutsus in order to aid them in combat. Jutsus are separated into five different tier ratings based upon their lethality, or complexity in game. D, C, B, A, and S''' '''Rank. By having a specific mastery requirement players will be able to master jutsus through using them, which will grant jutsus enhanced effects and more power. Additionally, players will have the ability to learn hidden jutsus from their village, which are only taught to those born in the village. Jutsus are split into six main categories. Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, Weapon, Village and Clan Jutsus. Taijutsu Taijutsu is a form of combat involving close hand to hand fighting in order to defeat your opponent. Players will have the ability to choose from one of three fighting styles to master, each of them involving a different play style. Taijutsu Styles: Strong Fist Style Arhat Fist Style Hawk Style Lotus Ninjutsu Ninjutsu is a form of combat involving the use of hand seals to craft a variety of jutsus generally involving the use of long range assault. Ninjutsu covers a wide variety of many different styles, which players have the choice to pick which they will master. Ninjutsu Specialties: Medical Ninjutsu Clone Ninjutsu Poison Ninjutsu Sensory Ninjutsu Fuuinjutsu Senjutsu Elements Players will have the ability to learn a special form of ninjutsu which involves the use of crafting chakra into a variety of elemental based jutsu. Players will have the ability to choose from three elements, two of which they will be proficient in. Elements that a player is proficient in will have the ability to train those elements to 50/50 mastery, and elements a player is not proficient in will only be able to attain 20/50 mastery. Basic Elements: Fire Wind Earth Lightning Water Elemental Fusion In addition to the basic elements, players who choose the non clan class, will have the ability to fuse both elements they are proficient in into a brand new element. This is an advanced form of ninjutsu, and requires a high elemental mastery in both elements the player is fusing, as well as specializing in elemental fusion. Elemental Fusions: Ice Storm Boil Lava Scorch Magnet Explosion Wood Genjutsu Genjutsu is a form of combat involving the manipulation of an enemies chakra network to create an illusion that will effect the opponents mental status. By mastering genjutsu players will have the ability to learn a variety of genjutsu to attack the opponents chakra network in many different ways. Weapon Jutsu Weapon jutsu are a special form of jutsu, geared towards enhancing your lethality with weapons. Players will have the ability to learn a variety of jutsus geared towards specific weapons. Weapon Styles: Ninja Tools Kenjutsu Village Jutsu Village Jutsu are rare jutsu passed down throughout each of the hidden villages. Only shinobi who are born into those villages have the ability to learn jutsu from that village. Each of the hidden villages has unique jutsu and teachings to learn and master. Villages: Leaf Village Jutsu Mist Village Jutsu Sand Village Jutsu __NOEDITSECTION__